


Stop Thinking

by lemonade_zest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, totally platonic engagement rings, totally platonic hand holding, viktuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_zest/pseuds/lemonade_zest
Summary: Yuuri is anxious about his first (drunken) impression on Viktor, who assures him everything turned out as it’s meant to be.Takes place after episode 10*I re-wrote this a bit, so it really is a one-shot with one chapter, I just moved the original version to the second chapter.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Re-Written Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heavily edited the original version of this because I've gotten better at writing the past few months, but still liked this concept. The original version is in the next "chapter"

“You seriously don’t remember it, Yuuri?” Yuuri’s face flushed pink, and he felt his face get hot.

“I thought we had this conversation at dinner,” he replied hesitantly through a mouth full of toothpaste. In all honesty, Yuuri was hoping that Viktor would have forgotten about the conversation, but after phones showing pictures were passed around the table, he realized that all the skaters would likely be buzzing with discussion of the now infamous banquet for the next few hours, and that included Viktor. Yuuri spit out the minty toothpaste in his mouth and rinsed it with tap water. “No, I don’t remember any of it,” he confirmed to an expectant Viktor, voice quieter.

“You  _ were _ pretty drunk, I suppose it’s not entirely surprising you don’t remember,” Victor remarked as if it was the most casual thing in the world. He was laying on his bed face-up, on top of the sheets. He had changed into sleepwear but was obviously not ready to doze off quite yet. “That  _ does _ explain your initial reaction to my coming to Hatesu, though.” Victor chuckled lightly at the thought, recalling his own surprise at Yuuri’s flustered reaction. He supposed that declaring that he would be Yuuri’s coach while nude was quite an odd apparent first impression, but then again, his first impression of Yuuri was not dissimilar. 

“I never…” Yuuri trailed off, eyes wide, blush still present, “that makes so much sense, now!” he exclaimed, sitting on the side of his bed to face Victor. “I didn’t question you just showing up because, honestly, I was too intimidated, and I guess I just thought that’s how you were? But--  _ oh my god _ I feel like an absolute idiot,” Yuuri mumbled the last part. His gaze met Viktor’s. “I am so sorry about how I acted when you first showed up,” he said fervently, “I had no idea I actually invited you!” Viktor only laughed, and although Yuuri could tell it was well intentioned, it still made him nervous. The skater’s red face made Viktor laugh, but when he caught Yuri’s gaze he thought better of it.

“Do you regret getting drunk, then?” He asked Yuuri calmly and with a fond smile.

“I-I mean yeah! I made a fool of myself! That was my first impression on so many skaters!” Yuuri held his head in his hands, looking at the floor and willing his thoughts to stop racing. He had always been fearful of judgement, it was the reason he had been failing at his profession previously, so the thought that his competitors remembered him as a horny drunk made his stomach drop.

“Hm,” Victor hummed, seemingly ignorant to Yuuri’s descent into panic, “does that mean you regret asking me to be your coach?” Viktor knew the answer to this, the evidence present in the ring Yuuri still wore on his finger. Viktor’s goal was accomplished when Yuuri snapped his head up, breaking from his inward spiral. 

“What? No! No, of course I don’t!” he insisted, “I just wish it happened a different way than  _ that, _ ” he gestured vaguely, assumedly implying his intoxicated escapades.

“Yuuri,” Viktor stated, gaining the former’s attention once more, “correct me if I am wrong, but if you had been sober, you would not have spoken to me, yes?” Viktor noted, breaking eye contact with Yuri to roll over onto his back again. 

“I-I guess, yeah,” Yuri conceded. 

“So, then, there is nothing to worry about.”

“I guess,” Yuuri repeated, still uneasy.

“Well I hope you know I do not regret becoming your coach,” Viktor added with a slightly more sobered tone. Yuuri was amazed at how his coach had come to be able to read his emotions when undistracted.

“I know.” Despite Yuuri’s insecurities, he knew that much was true. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Viktor said, wearing the smallest of smiles, his arm raised, palm up to the ceiling to admire the golden ring on his finger. The two remained silent for a little while, both unmoving. 

“Were you serious about the engagement thing, Viktor?” Yuuri asked timidly after a little while, twisting his own ring on his finger.

“Do you want it to be?” Victor asked simply. 

“I-I don’t know.” He had bought the rings on a whim. It was meant primarily as a present for Viktor’s birthday and as a thank you for all that he had done, but Yuuri couldn’t deny the symbolic gesture. They sure did look like engagement rings (Phichit certainly thought so), and they had exchanged them in front of a church. “You know I’m not experienced with this type of stuff,” Yuuri brought up, glancing at Viktor, a bit embarrassed by the fact. “I’ve never even had a partner.” Viktor let the conversation drop with a simple nod. Maybe part of him was hoping Yuuri would say yes, that they’re engaged, but he knew fully well that Yuuri wasn’t quite as forward as him. And really, Viktor felt no need to rush him, he was well aware that Yuuri was taking baby steps with his former idol. 

“How come you can’t remember that you promised Yuri to choreograph him a program, but you can remember me drunkenly requesting you be my coach?” Yuuri said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Viktor snorted, happily indulging in the subject change.

“Let’s just say that  _ you _ drunkenly clinging to me while only partially clothed was quite... memorable.” Yuuri, beet red, instantly regretted bringing it up again. Viktor, amused, continued enthusiastically, “It was the inspiration for  _ Eros _ , so really, you should be thankful!”

“Well, when you put it like that I guess I’m the tiniest bit thankful.” Yuuri chuckled, attempting to conceal his blush, but to no avail. He stood up and switched to sitting on Viktor’s bed instead, and took the other’s hand which wore the ring delicately into his own. Their fingers intertwined, ringed hands joined together. Yuuri noted that Viktor’s hand was cold and icy, and Viktor noted that Yuuri’s hand was warm. He also recognized that Yuuri wasn’t looking at him, but rather at the bedsheets.

“Stop thinking,” Viktor demanded softly, kindly.

“What?” Yuuri’s head didn’t move, but he caught Victor’s gaze out of the corner of his eye. Viktor used his free hand to turn Yuuri’s head towards him. His cold hand lingered on Yuuri’s cheek for just a moment before he spoke again. 

“Stop thinking. You think too much. And it’s when you think too much that you flub jumps.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, turning away a little. 

“I meant it as a metaphor,” Viktor explained, “guess it didn’t come off right.” Yuuri looked at him again, giving him his attention and an opportunity for Viktor to correct himself, so he did. “What I meant is that when you get too much in your head you stress yourself out.” Yuuri nodded. He knew this, they both did, very well. “When you purchased the rings, what were you thinking?” Their hands were still interlocked. 

“I don’t know, I just did it. Like, as a gesture for our relationship?”

“You acted on instinct. You didn’t overthink the decision,” Viktor pointed out. “And something good came of that, right?”

“I-I mean… yeah, I guess.”

“Well that didn’t sound very enthusiastic,” Victor said, voice dripping with flat sarcasm.

“No, no! Not like that! It just attracted a lot of… of unwanted attention. It was supposed to be an ‘us’ thing, I guess. Phichit just  _ assumed _ …”

“Yet, your subconscious mind had no issues with the implications of matching rings.”

“I guess not, no,” Yuuri replied apprehensively, still unsure of if he liked that or not. Of course he enjoyed being around Viktor and he appreciated the man as more than just a fan at that point. Did it mean he wanted to marry him? Yuuri, who had never even considered such commitment got anxious just considering it. But, as Viktor so astutely pointed out, Yuuri was the one who purchased the rings, so somewhere in his mind perhaps he wasn’t opposed to such a union. Yuuri’s chest got tight just thinking about it, and he could feel his face heat, so he attempted to derail that train of thought, to stop thinking as Viktor had ordered him to.

The two remained as they were, holding hands quietly, contently. Yuuri was still sitting, Viktor laying down. The latter, absent-mindedly, rubbed Yuuri’s hand with his thumb, which seemed to calm the other down. When Victor realized he was doing it, he hesitated for a moment, but then noticed Yuuri’s eyes were closed in a relaxed state and decided to continue. He wasn’t dozing off, but Viktor could tell Yuuri was in a place of tranquility. He was obviously still thinking, but just… slower. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open after a few minutes of this, and he realized their hands were still clasped together, and finally noticed Viktor’s moving thumb. His face got a little warm at the small gesture, but he didn’t move.

“I’m not trying to make you make a decision right now this second, you know,” Viktor remarked, speaking of his comments earlier about the engagement. He sat up now, to get a better look at Yuuri. “But I do think I know you well, and want to be here as support, whether it’s as a coach, or…” for one of the first times in his life, Viktor didn’t say what first came to mind, “or as something else.” He didn’t want to push Yuuri. In coaching, yes, he absolutely did. It was the only way Yuuri was going to win gold. He needed that extra uncomfortable push, like assigning him Eros. But in life? They could take this slow. There was no rush. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Victor’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything, really. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Yuuri’s voice was soft and tired, stirring something in Viktor’s chest, a feeling he hadn’t quite gotten used to yet.

“I wouldn’t want to be here without you.”


	2. Re-written version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original version of this story I wrote in January 2021

“You seriously don’t remember it, Yuuri?” Yuuri’s face flushed.

“I thought we had this conversation at dinner,” he groaned through a mouth full of toothpaste. “No, I don’t remember any of it,” he said, quiter, after spitting out the toothpaste. He rinsed his mouth and sighed. 

“You _were_ pretty drunk, I suppose it’s not entirely surprising you don’t remember,” Viktor said. He was laying on his bed face-up, on top of the sheets. He had changed into sleepwear but was obviously not ready to go to doze off quite yet. “That does explain your initial reaction to my coming to Hasetsu, though.” Viktor chuckled at the thought, Yuuri’s blush ever present. 

“I never… that makes so much sense, now!” Yuuri exclaimed, sitting on the side of his bed to face Viktor. “I didn’t question you just showing up because I was too intimidated, and I guess I just thought that’s how you were, flamboyant and full of surprises. But- oh my god I feel like an absolute idiot,” Yuuri mumbled the last part. “I’m so sorry about how I acted when you first showed up. I had no idea I actually invited you!” Viktor only laughed, and although Yuuri could tell it was kind-hearted, it still made him nervous. Viktor turned on his side to look at Yuuri. The skater’s red face made him want to chuckle, but when he caught Yuuri’s gaze he thought better of it.

“Do you regret getting drunk, then?” He asked Yuuri with a fond smile.

“I-I mean, kind of! I made a fool of myself! That was my first impression on so many skaters!” Yuuri held his head, looking at the floor.

“Hm,” Viktor hummed, “does that mean you regret asking me to be your coach?” Viktor knew the answer to this, the evidence present in the ring he still wore on his finger. Yuuri snapped his head up, breaking from his inward spiral. 

“What? No! No, of course I don’t!” he insisted, “I just wish it happened a different way than _that.”_

“Yuuri, I think you and I both know that you would have lacked the confidence to ask had you not been intoxicated,” Viktor noted, breaking eye contact with Yuuri to roll over onto his back again. 

“I-I guess, yeah,” Yuuri conceded. 

“Well I hope you know I do not regret becoming your coach.”

“I know.” Despite Yuuri’s insecurities, he knew that much was true. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Viktor said, his arm raised, palm up to the ceiling as to admire the golden ring on his finger. The two remained silent for a little while, Viktor unmoving. 

“Were you serious about the engagement thing, Viktor?” Yuuri asked timidly after a little while. 

“Do you want me to be?” Viktor asked simply. 

“I-I don’t know.” He had bought the rings on a whim. It was meant as a present for Viktor, but he couldn’t deny the symbolic gesture. They sure did look like engagement rings (Phichit certainly thought so). “You know I’m not experienced with this type of stuff. I’ve never even had a partner,” Yuuri said, now fidgeting with the golden band on his finger. Viktor let the conversation drop there. Maybe part of him was hoping Yuuri would say yes, that they’re engaged, but he knew fully well that Yuuri wasn’t quite as forward and confident as him.

“How come you can’t remember that you promised Yurio to choreograph him a program, but you can remember me drunkenly requesting you be my coach?” Yuuri asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Let’s just say that you drunkenly clinging to me while only partially clothed was quite memorable.” Yuuri, beet red, instantly regretted bringing it up again. Viktor, amused, continued, “It was the inspiration for Eros, so really, you should be thankful!”

“For that and the coach thing, too,” Yuuri said with a small smile.

“Yes, that too.” Yuuri got up and sat on Viktor’s bed instead, taking his hand, which wore the ring. Their fingers intertwined, ringed hands joined together. Yuuri noted that Viktor’s hand was cold. Viktor noted that Yuuri’s hand was warm, and that Yuuri wasn’t looking at him. He could tell his mind was elsewhere. 

“Stop thinking,” Viktor demanded softly.

“What?” Yuuri’s head didn’t move, but he caught Viktor’s gaze out of the corner of his eye. Viktor used his free hand to turn Yuuri’s head towards him. His cold hand lingered on Yuuri’s cheek for just a moment before he spoke again. 

“Stop thinking. You think too much. And it’s when you think too much that you flub jumps.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, “we’re talking about skating now?”

“I meant it as a metaphor,” Viktor said, “guess it didn’t come off correctly.” Yuuri looked at him again, giving him his attention and an opportunity for Viktor to correct himself. “What I meant is that when you get too much in your head, you stress yourself out.” Yuuri nodded. He knew this. He knew it very well. “When you purchased the rings, what were you thinking?” Their hands were still interlocked. 

“I don’t know, I just did it. Like, as a gesture for our relationship?”

“You acted on instinct. You didn’t overthink the decision,” Viktor pointed out. “And something good came of that, right?”

“I-I mean… yeah, I guess.”

“Well that didn’t sound very enthusiastic,” Viktor said flatly. 

“No, no! Not like that! It just attracted a lot of… of unwanted attention. It was supposed to be an _us_ thing, I guess. Phichit just assumed … y'know?”

“Your subconscious mind had no issues with the implications of matching rings.”

“I guess not, no,” Yuuri responded apprehensively. The two remained silent for a little while, holding hands. Yuuri was still sitting, ViKtor laying down. VicKtor, absentmindedly, rubbed Yuuri’s hand with his thumb, which seemed to calm the other down. When ViKtor realized he was doing it, he hesitated for a moment, but then noticed Yuuri’s eyes were closed in a relaxed state and continued. Yuuri wasn’t dozing off, but Viktor could tell he was in a place of tranquility. He was obviously still thinking, but just… slower. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open after a few minutes of this. He realized they were still holding hands, and finally noticed ViKtor’s moving thumb. His face got a little warm at the small gesture, but he didn’t move, he just sighed contentedly. 

“I’m not trying to make you make a decision right now this second, you know,” Viktor remarked, speaking of his comments earlier about the engagement. He sat up now, to get a better look at Yuuri. “But I do think I know you very well, and want to be here as support, whether it’s as a coach, or…” for one of the first times in his life, Viktor didn’t say what first came to mind. He continued with a revised statement instead, “or as something else.” He didn’t want to push Yuuri. Well, in coaching, yes, he absolutely did. It was the only way Yuuri was going to improve and gain confidence. He needed that extra uncomfortable push, like assigning him Eros. But in life? They could take this slow. There was no rush. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Victor’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything, really. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

“I wouldn’t want to be here without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note from original version: I decided to rewatch YOI after not having seen it for at least 3 years. That might’ve been a tiny mistake, but this is how we cope with it.


End file.
